


The mystery of swan prima

by Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romance, Trans Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017
Summary: Daniel-a gifted violinist, who occupies the place of honor of the first violin in the theater orchestra, fell in love with prima ballerina, who has many secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danny~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danny~).
  * A translation of [Тайна лебединой примы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458831) by Loki of Jotunheim. 



> Hi, this is my debut in writing fan fiction in a language other than Russian. Possible errors, sorry in advance.

It was a beautiful summer morning, outside the window of an old house, standing in the heart of the town, chirping and singing birds, shouting and having fun woke up before all the children. In the same house there was a silence broken only by measured breath of the person who was quietly sleeping and the rare sounds coming from the street. The room was half-dark, because of the dense, almost no light curtains. However, all this did not last long, as the silence was broken by the sharp ringing of the alarm clock. Blond, until this sweet slept in mid-broad bed, with breath, opened eyes and reached to the alarm clock, to turn off it. Afterward, this handsome young man named Daniel Reiss sat up on the bed and stretched himself out. Rising from his bed, he reached out once more and whispered into the kitchen, still warm and sleepy.  
Daniel, as always, began his morning with a cup of coffee and already familiar to him scrambled eggs with bacon. After breakfast and a daily morning routine, he lifted his violin, tucked away in pristine white cover, and out of the house. He worked in the orchestra of the local theater and, in general, was pleased with his work, despite the fact that he started early in the morning, and returned home after dark. However, the blond never complained. He was single, lived alone, and therefore no one was waiting for him at home. When he returned home, he quickly ate and went to bed. The algorithm of monotonous action long ago drove him to depression if Daniel didn't love my job. He was determined to become a violinist when he was a child, when he first heard the refined, as if crying sound of a violin. Then he persuaded his parents for a long time to buy him a violin and recorded in a music school. But Mr. and Mrs. Reiss doubted the seriousness of his son's intentions, insisting that Daniel quickly get bored and he will drop classes in two days. However, stubborn Daniel stood his ground, as long as the parents did not give up. Despite their fears, their son did not give up violin, even when he did not come out. There were tantrums, and breakdowns, and cut strings fingers, but despite all this Daniel Reiss stubbornly continued to go forward and, in the end, the same stubborn instrument obeyed him, becoming his faithful ally and friend. They've been through a lot together. And is still favorite violin brought him a good income that it can comfortably exist. Over time, he even became the first violin in the orchestra. He was a true fan of his work. The blond was also a virtuoso performer, for which he and loved.  
He carefully laid his instrument on the back seat of the car and went to the theater. In the theater, as usual, it was noisy and crowded, even long before the performances. Theater employees, like maintenance staff, other orchestra musicians, conductors and, of course, the dancers as a chorus line, and performing leading roles. At the door he was faced with the prima ballerina, graceful red-haired girl with big green eyes. Such a sweet and charming, soulful dancing Odette and Odile. She was wearing a green plaid shirt with short sleeves and olive-colored shorts.  
"Sorry," she said to him and smiled, so radiant and charming that Daniel thought he forgot how to breathe.  
\- I should apologize to you, miss Quinn, I didn't notice you.  
-Oh, nothing, ' she laughed and flew off toward her dressing room. Daniel looked after her. Daisy Quinn was absolutely charming and, despite the status of prima ballerina, very modest, without a drop of arrogance.  
***

 

Again to see miss Quinn he could on the stage, during a rehearsal, when she was already dressed in her gorgeous tutu color of freshly fallen snow. The bodice of the delightful attire was decorated with rhinestones, and the skirt was sewn imitation Swan feathers. He knew that she would then appear in another, a black bundle, representing the evil Odile. Daniel didn't know what had gotten into him all day, all he did was look at the prima fluttering around the stage. When he think about it, Daisy Quinn's never interested him before. But now something has changed. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Fortunately, his distraction had no effect on his performance in the orchestra. His fingers, accustomed to the bow and the strings continued their usual occupation, not coming out of the general rhythm. Experience and skill made itself felt. The rehearsal, like the play itself, was a great success. Satisfied, but terribly tired Daniel put his faithful friend in her case and left the theater. When he finished putting down his favorite violin, he opened the car door and was about to sit down when he saw Daisy standing alone. As the evening grew much colder, she trembled, hugging herself, and trying to keep warm. The blond got out of the car and went to her.  
-Good evening, miss Quinn.  
\- Oh, Mr. Reiss, I been mulling you already left, - she again smiled him. - My friend was supposed to pick me up, but he probably forgot about me, as usual.  
\- I can give you a ride, but I need your address.  
\- Of course, - a redhead perked up. She seemed so cold that she did not care for her own safety. Even though they were colleagues, she couldn't say she knew Daniel very well. 249 Nottingham street.  
\- Oh, it's almost downtown.  
"Yes," she nodded, following the blond man to his car.  
Daniel opened for her the door of the front seat and waited, when it will climb, then closed it and opened his own, got behind the wheel. The headlights cut the darkness of the evening and they were leaving the theater. The road weary during a long working day, the girl dozed off, leaning his cheek against the glass. When he finally got to the right house, he had to touch her shoulder to Wake the girl up. This innocent touch made him twitch, as if a sleeping girl had pierced his body with a strong current.  
\- Hmm? – Daisy barely opened his eyes, where am I?  
Miss Quinn, we've reached your house. You remember, I'm Daniel Reiss and I agreed to give you a ride home.  
-Oh Yes! – Snooze sleeping with girls finally, if there was something I could ever thank you…  
What's your number, ' said Daniel, smiling one of his charming smiles.  
The redhead laughed and deftly pulled his phone out of his pocket, which again made the flock of shivers run through his body. She drove his number and returned the phone, sweet smile.  
\- Call me anytime, except when we're both at work, Mr. Reiss, I'd be happy to talk to you. Thanks for everything. - She left his car and ran to her house.  
Daniel looked after her and smiled. That night, his bed seemed to him an obscenely huge one for him, but he hoped that he had found the one that will share his bed. And that turned out to be absolutely fascinated by Daisy Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, for the first time in years, Daniel slept surprisingly badly as soon as he closed his eyes as he saw her. The beautiful miss Quinn captivated him, which he dared not admit to himself. Daniel had lived alone too long, and he didn't feel that way. He never loved, experiencing tender feelings only for his violin, but the redhead burst into his life too sudden. He had seen Daisy before, but now he was drawn to her, so much so that he had dreams that he was ashamed to speak out loud. When he once again closed his eyes, he saw such a dream again.

_He and Daisy are at the theatre, backstage. He presses her against the wall and kisses her, greedily biting the girl's lips. She hugs him and responds to the kiss, their tongues entwined. They kiss until the lack of oxygen begins to affect. After that he explores kissing her body, kissing her neck, shoulders and collarbone green-eyed. Daisy greedily grabs the air with her mouth, allowing him to unlace the corset of her tutu and pull it down, revealing a small chest with neat pinkish-brown nipples to someone else's eyes. The ballerina does not hold back a groan when someone else's wet tongue slides over her nipples and flexes her back when he slightly bites one of them. She is charming, elegant and seductive. Daniel allows himself to run a hand under a fluffy skirt, caressing her most secret place. The girl breathes heavily, he feels that she is already wet from his touch. They again merge into a kiss and simultaneously shudder when  hear the name ballerina. Intermission is over and people expect to continue, but prima  not came et. Looking for her, and she, giggling softly, pushing Daniel into the darkest corner and deftly unzips his pants. The violinist pulls down her tights along with beautiful lace panties. Daisy moans sensually and arches underneath him as he slowly enters her supple young body. Bites his lips and frowns, because it is also the first time for her. She is a little hurt as her narrow pussy is stretched by someone else's rather big dick. But the girl does not think about pain, Daniel is so gentle with her that she quickly retreats, giving way to pleasure, she cares that neither on the skirt nor on the tights did not appear bloody spots, because she still dance in front of people. The ballerina heard that after the first time with a man, a woman feels pain in the intimate area, but this did not really bother her. She was quite hardy and easily tolerated the pain on her feet, doing everyday things. But she's too distracted by his thoughts, forgetting about what is happening. Daisy woke up only when the blond touched a spot inside her. She moaned, buried in his shoulder, and came, pouring clear liquid. And then felt, to my embarrassment, as it joins a foreign warm fluid. "I'm sorry," he whispers in her ear, " you squeezed me so tight I couldn't help myself. If anything, I'm willing to take responsibility and marry you. "Nothing terrible," she sheepishly pulls the tights, the abdomen really unpleasant pull, but she does not want to dwell on it. He helps her lace up the corset again and they get back to their work. They're unhappy, but they don't care, now they'll be a couple._

Daniel with a sigh, opens his eyes and sits down on the bed, returning to reality. The risen dick painfully pulls the fabric of pajama pants. He sighs, he has no choice but to help himself with his hand. He pulled down his pants and grabbed his cock, moving his hand. A couple of movements was enough to overtake him discharge. He wasn't a quick shot, just the excitement was too strong and quickly brought him to an end. Suddenly surging love seemed to completely deprive him of logic. He did not know anything about Daisy and her life, except that she is charming and talented prima ballerina, but dreamed about how to build with this girl's own happy life. With a sigh, he turned his gaze to the clock, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. Knowing that I won't be able to sleep, Daniel decided to get up. This time for Breakfast he decided to cook pancakes. Because he was lactose intolerant, he made pancakes with soy milk. After eating enough pancakes, he began to get ready for work. Wearing his favorite snow-white shirt and trousers of light gray, he went to the bedside table, where he kept his valuables and took out an earring, which he wore in his right ear. It was a gilded inverted cross on a long chain. Then he left the house, did not forget to pick up his violin, and got into the car. On the way to the theater, he thought of Daisy. A sudden thought brought him Daisy to her partner, Jasper. Jasper has always depicted the bloody Prince, although dancing is not particularly good, and how well you can dance with such crooked legs? In their theater there was another, more talented young man, his name was Preston. He was graceful and graceful, just perfectly performing all his jumps and spins, but he was half as unlucky as Jasper. Preston was always in the background, whereas Jasper was always in the lead. Who did he blow that he was being promoted so hard? The blonde was just jealous that Jasper could touch Daisy, even in the dance. He sighed and parked in his seat. He saw Daisy Quinn again. Today she was in a light summer dress with a pattern of Christmas trees. The ballerina smiled at him, but did not have time to say anything, because she barely had time to jump off the yellow SUV, which stopped nearby. From the SUV got a man who knew, if not the whole city, then a decent part of it. Cameron Campbell, a crime boss, the roof the same villains that he and browbeating ordinary mortals. But Daisy Quinn did not seem to be one of those who were afraid of Campbell, on the contrary, she was glad to see him as if he were her own father.  
-Mr. Campbell! She threw herself on his neck, arousing Daniel's jealousy. - What brings you here?  
\- I think, you it yourself know,sweety, - smiled the, - of course, my dear son, Jasper!  
Hearing this name, Daniel shuddered and looked at the young man who had followed his father. Of course, the son of Campbell was the bandy-legged, according to the violinist, Jasper. Now everything became clear when all the pieces of the puzzle gathered. Jasper so lucky for the main roles because the theater was afraid of Campbell and was willing to do anything to save their skins. Daisy smiled at Jasper and his father and finally approached Daniel.  
\- Good morning, Mr. Reiss, how are you?  
"Top class," he smiled politely, wincing as he realized Cameron Campbell was staring at him as if trying to burn a hole in him. Barely a couple of seconds when he approached them.  
\- Daisy, who is this charming young man?  
\- Oh, this is Mr. Reiss, our violinist.  
"Well," Campbell narrowed his eyes, holding the earring in Daniel's ear, " it's nice to meet you, Mr. Reiss.  
Daniel bowed his head to the side, cracking his neck, and broke into almost a maniacal smile, the old sectarian habit made itself felt. Oh, me too, to meet a living legend of the criminal world is not given to everyone.  
With a minute of frozen silence, which was interrupted by the laughter of Campbell.  
\- And you enough brave, young man, usually little who the jury to talk with me, especially knowing, that I can do with man.  
-Well,- smiling, said Daniel, again cracking his neck and bowed his head to the other side, I had a lot of experience, so I'm a step away from fear.  
Judging by the scared and the wondering face of Daisy, he again forgot to blink, because he did it very rarely. Another old sectarian habit.  
Daniel really has long ceased to be afraid of anything, relying on its curved ritual dagger is always available under his arm. He was hiding it in the secret compartment of the violin case.  
He smiled at Daisy and walked forward.  
Taking his place, he tuned in for a long day. Again, he couldn't take his eyes off Daisy. She seemed to notice, but she didn't show. Daniel seems to have hit a few notes a couple of times when he saw Jasper supporting Daisy by her beautiful waist again.  
Of course, the conductor did not leave this without attention and approached him during the intermission.  
\- Daniel, you're our first violin, you shouldn't fake it. The reason?  
-Not enough sleep - grimly threw the violinist, drilling gaze back to Jasper. – I had nightmares.   
The blond moved away, letting him know that the conversation is over. The rest of the day went well.  
And in the evening he again drove the charming ballerina home. After saying goodbye to her, he returned home. Tomorrow he will have a day off, so he can relax.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up later today than usual, as he always does on weekends. That night he did not dream of Daisy Quinn, the murky and disturbing memories of the past surfaced in his memory. From childhood he was a member of one of the cult, worshiping there is no one Xemüg, a powerful essence, cleansing of people from the dark toxins and negativity. The voice of Xemüg within the cult was "the oldest". "The oldest" also recruited into the cult. All, adults and children, regardless of gender, skin color and sexual orientation. He was about ten years old when two marks were burned on his back. Round, devoid of eyelids and eyeball, the eye of Xemüg settled just above the left shoulder blade blond, and in the middle of his back was a huge pentagram as a sign of loyalty to their spiritual mentor. He remembered the terrible pain that had gripped his body when the hot metal touched him. He thought he was gonna die right there. And later he would lie in a corner and whine in pain. His only ally, who always pitied him, was the son of the "oldest" Jason. Jason also had blond hair and blue eyes, just like him. Jason claimed his hair turned white after he got his marks. Xemüg gave him his blessing and cleansed from all that was negative. In general, all the members of the cult were similar in that they had blonde hair and blue eyes, and also wore white all the time, rarely combining it with other colors except black. The days of the cult passed monotonously, the first was long and tedious meditation, during which each of them had to try to hear the voice of Xemüg, at first Daniel didn't hear anything and thought that everything is just fiction and a waste of time. But then he did hear something. A voice speaking to him in Latin. At this contact, the marks on his back burned worse than when they were applied. At first, Daniel did not understand a word and only writhed in pain, hoping that everything would finally end, but eventually he mastered Latin and began to understand what the essence tells him. In addition to meditation were still quite boring lectures. The only entertainment was to find a sacrifice for the ascension. Worked here your powers of persuasion and the ability to quickly gain his trust. Daniel got used to it pretty quickly. His first ascension he made at sixteen, seducing his age. He was not at all sorry to plunge the dagger into the supple flesh of the young man, it was gratifying to see the pain and fear in his eyes. He took out his ritual dagger, stained with someone else's blood, and licked it, watching as life fades from the other's blue eyes. Due to his beautiful appearance, he quickly advanced within the cult. He began to notice more and more Jason's dreamy looks at himself, but he did not have to fall in love. For the time being. After leaving the cult, visiting it only from time to time, Daniel plunged into work. But today you could relax. After getting out of bed,Daniel cleaned himself up and put on his favorite earring. He decided to call Daisy, he couldn't wait to meet her. And he dreamed that today she was not in the theater. He took his phone and found her number. He hoped the charming ballerina wasn't as busy today as he was. She answered him, but not immediately. After six rings, three more than it should be. -Listen,-by her voice it was possible to understand that his call was for girls alarm clock. He felt guilty, but it was done. -It's me, miss Quinn, Daniel Reiss. I'd like to take you to lunch at that new restaurant near my house. If you agree, I'll pick you up. If not, well, I'll understand. "Of course I agree, Mr. Reiss. Today I do not work, and the house is boring, glad that at least someone invites me somewhere. \- Okay, I'll be right back. On the way he stopped at a flower shop and bought a magnificent bouquet of red roses. After that, he didn't stop again, and very soon he was at Daisy's house. Daniel felt like a schoolboy in love, nervous somewhere in his heart. The violinist knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door opened, and Daisy gracefully fluttered out to him, clutching a miniature handbag. The girl was very happy with the flowers, and he could not take his eyes off her figure, covered with blue silk dress. She dressed up as if she was invited to a Royal party, not a simple restaurant, but Daniel, too, dressed up. A beautiful white tuxedo emphasized the dignity of his figure and hid the flaws, the same trousers fitted slender long legs, and light beige shoes, though they were very beautiful and elegant, but inexorably sting. However, for the sake of such a beautiful and elegant lady was worth the wait. He opened the car door for Daisy and helped her sit down, making sure her beautiful dress didn't get caught in the door. Then he helped her out, and they went inside. The restaurant was truly beautiful. The walls were glass, filled from the inside with water in which exotic fish swam. Expensive and exquisite furniture, luxurious paintings and sculptures. And, of course, really great cuisine. After a hearty lunch, a happy couple went to the Park, where they walked until their legs ached. After that, Daniel drove Daisy home, taking her promise to repeat such a wonderful date. He was sure it was a date. And before she left the car, the ballerina gave him a kiss on the cheek. She no longer saw Daniel in love almost flowed puddle on his car, figuratively speaking. The musician went to his house, smiling stupidly, and this smile did not leave his lips until he fell asleep.


End file.
